


Sick Leave

by frozenCinders



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M, code is an attention starved sonboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: In Amado's temporary absence, Jigen finds himself unthinkably bored and unmotivated. Code tries to fill the gap for him with little things.
Relationships: Amado/Jigen (Naruto)
Kudos: 5





	Sick Leave

**Author's Note:**

> lord you can really tell i only wrote this to try to get over my writer's block but more importantly we need more kara content

It's quite rare for Amado to get sick. Though, in spite of his medical knowledge, he does retain bad habits, and in the end, he's only human. It's natural that he'd fall ill at some point.

Jigen didn't expect to feel so helpless during that time. He's letting Amado rest, implicitly threatening the Inners with punishment should they disturb him for anything. As a result, there are things that aren't getting done, things that aren't getting fixed.

More importantly, though, there's a voice Jigen isn't hearing. Even with Code and Delta bickering like children in the next room over, the hideout manages to feel hollow and lonely. Even when Boro's voice echoes through the halls, redirecting attention to himself. Even when Kashin Koji ducks into the room Jigen is sitting in for a break from the noise.

Jigen addresses him and Kashin Koji turns at attention.

"Please tell me you have a mission for me," he requests flatly, his eagerness for an excuse to go outside earning a tiny, amused smile from Jigen.

"Certainly. Will you brew me some tea?"

He sighs quietly but heads towards the kitchen to comply nonetheless. By the time he returns, Delta has disengaged from Code to stomp off somewhere else, so the nearby noise has stopped. Jigen knows better than to assume it's just the two of them, well aware that Code is eavesdropping nearby. It's a troublesome habit of his, but Jigen knows he doesn't have ill intent.

"Here."

Kashin Koji slides a hot cup of tea on a saucer over to Jigen, keeping the kettle nearby. He takes a sip, pauses, and sets it down.

It's... not any good.

"Is something wrong?" Kashin Koji asks him.

"I suppose you don't have much experience brewing tea," Jigen says.

Though he tries to keep his footsteps soft, Jigen hears Code scurrying away.

"... Would you like me to try again?"

"No need," Jigen assures. "Please return these to the kitchen."

Once alone, Jigen sits in silence, tortured by a boredom that never felt quite as heavy as it does now. He doesn't even know what he'd say to Amado in particular, just wants him around again.

He also acknowledges with a hint of frustration that he's acting like he's been divorced, as if Amado staying cooped up in his room is somehow a punishment for Jigen and not simply Amado trying to recover. He's been clearly stressed out lately even before he got sick, snapping easier where he normally had impressive amounts of patience. Amado has needed this break for a while now.

Jigen supposes it's just his nature to be a bit selfish. Being disappointed isn't something he can help.

"Jigen!" Code calls, appearing in the doorway with newly brewed tea. He carefully sets everything down on the table, having held the teaset with much less poise than Kashin Koji, somehow.

"That's why we have the cart, Code," Jigen lightly chides him, the clumsy collision of ceramic grating on his ears.

Even though it was a minor mistake, Code flinches. It's not as if he should expect punishment from something so petty, but he has some type of complex Jigen doesn't care to fully understand. He knows Code is a good boy, and that's enough.

"I couldn't find it," Code says quietly. "I'll look harder next time. I didn't think it was that important, so I gave up quickly..."

"It's fine, Code. Relax."

The tea is better, but still not to his taste. He stares at the liquid, unsure what it's missing. Other than being brewed by Amado, of course.

"Is... is it a miss, too..?"

The way he asks, and the way he _looks_ while he waits for a response, indicates that he'll be crushed if Jigen tells him he failed. He sighs.

"It's fine, Code. Thank you."

Code brightens up in relief.

"Don't worry," he says with a delicate confidence, "I'll improve."

"This isn't what I expect of you," Jigen reminds him. "It really isn't anything to be concerned about. You should be on your way now."

Code accepts his words but doesn't appear satisfied. Even one as earnest and loyal as him is troublesome in his own ways.

If everyone could be more like Amado... Jigen sighs and takes another sip of tea, holding the saucer close to his chest despite the table just below him.

"... Jigen..."

Code has stepped back into the room.

"What is it? I thought I dismissed you."

He winces, lowering his head in a bow.

"Please let me replace Amado. I can see you're annoyed with him out of commission, but most of what he does around here is basic. I can't perform maintenance like he does, but I can learn how to make tea the way you like it, and you can leave chores and--"

"Code, listen to me."

He stops and raises his head, giving Jigen his full attention. He already knows his answer, judging by the pained look on his face.

"I don't need you to replace Amado. You can do your part by not creating as much work for him to do once he's well again. That's all."

Wordless and with gritted teeth, Code nods and hastily makes his leave. Jigen sighs, leaning his head on one hand.

"What, should I have phrased it differently..?" he muses aloud. It's difficult to get through to Code except in plain speech, but it's also impossible not to upset him when talking like that.

He only has to suffer about three more hours of his boredom before the radio sparks to life in his ear.

"Jigen, did you have to confiscate my smokes? I'm dying here," Amado complains. "I wasn't sick enough that they'd make a difference anyway. Can you give them back, please?"

Though it's not like anyone can see him, much less the man himself, Jigen finds a fond smile on his face. It looks like his little sabbatical has finally ended.


End file.
